


Raped by Capitalism

by palladiumlyre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Prostitution, Sex Work, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palladiumlyre/pseuds/palladiumlyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work based on personal experiences with sex work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raped by Capitalism

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote back when I was just writing for myself, so it's full of grammar errors. I'll come back and fix them when I feel like it.

i stand shivering in the rain, holding my coat above my head. my arms are getting tired. when is he gonna be here? being in a warm car with a stranger would at least be better than shivering in the cold

i pull my phone out of my purse and check my texts for the third time. 

“ill be there in 30 min.” the timestamp reads 9:47 pm. the clock reads 10:34 pm

“where the fuck is he” i curse under my breath

a car rolls up to the intersection and i squint, trying to make out the driver. before i can they drive away. obviously not him.

i wait another five minutes, wondering if i should just go home. i need the money, but if hes gonna flake out like this i dont need to stand out in the rain all night

a truck pulls up slowly, parking in front of me. its big, the kind you have to climb up to get into. i hear the passenger door unlock. i guess thats him

i step awkwardly up on the running board before stepping back down, opening the door, and stepping up into the truck. i slide into the passenger seat, dropping my coat and purse at my feet. 

the first thing i notice is his bright red beard. it covers most of his face. it looks scratchy and unpleasant

“sup” he says. 

i never know how to respond to that, so i dont

“sorry im late. traffic wasnt so good” his voice is low and gruff

i smile weakly at him “i-its fine!” my voice is high and shaky, either because im trying to pass or because im incredibly nervous, i cant tell

he starts driving. “you live around here?”

“yeah, i-” i think about telling him which house is mine, but i reconsider. “yeah”

 

we float through the streets, barely talking. i take it as a blessing. 

i start paying attention to street signs, trying to track where we are. i dont wanna be lost if this asshole doesnt give me a ride home

we get to his place in maybe fifteen minutes. traffic huh.

“alright” he says, taking out his wallet, “lets get this out of the way first”

he gives me a handful of twenties. i havent seen this much money at once in months. i flip through them, counting sloppily. i reach the end at 160 ish. we agreed on 200. i attribute it to messy counting and put the money in my purse, happy to have something there at least.

\---

his bedroom is nice. i take note of the two nightstands on either side of the queen size bed. hopefully this guys wife doesnt get here anytime soon.

he sits on the bed patting the space beside him. i sit next to him. he puts his arm around my shoulder and i look away. i start shaking. i dont wanna do this

“dont be nervous, baby” he says. dont call me baby, i want to shout.

he rubs my shoulder while his other hand snakes its way up my thigh under my skirt. his hand feels like hot sandpaper

he starts kissing my face. his beard scratches my cheek and his breath is hot on my face. i wish he would get on with it

his hand reaches my junk and fondles it gently. it feels weird and distant. 

he turns me to face him and starts kissing my mouth. his tongue runs along my lips and i part them, because i know im supposed to. 

his tongue invades my mouth probing every inch. i move my tongue a bit to facilitate his. he tastes unpleasant.

after a minute he starts taking off my clothes. i dont really notice, im too far away. i come back and im naked and hes clothed and i feel a spike of vulnerability and hide my face

“aw, no need to be shy, baby” shut up shut up shut up, my brain screams

i look up and see him standing above me, pulling out his dick. he flops it around a bit and pulls me by the hair, bringing the my mouth to the tip. its soft against my face in the creepiest way

i take a little bit into my mouth and suck. it tastes worse than his mouth. its hard to dissociate when theres dick in your mouth but i manage somehow

i distantly feel the head of his cock slap against the back of my throat, and i almost throw up. i want this to be over with

i take my mouth off of his dick. i take the lube from my purse and squeeze some onto my fingers and lay back, slipping one inside me. it goes in easy, ive practiced a lot. 

i wave my hand for him to come toward me. he already has a condom on, good. i guide him inside of me. he fills me up, stretching me out. i feel the head rub against my prostate and i squirm. 

i hate myself for enjoying it. i chastise myself for shaming myself for enjoying it. theres no reason i shouldnt get some pleasure out of this. i still feel sad though

hes thrusting faster now, and im starting to tingle all over. it feels really nice and i moan a little. hes playing with my breasts and my dick and i wish he wouldnt, its making it hard to feel good about this.

just as its starting to feel really genuinely pleasurable he unceremoniously cums inside me. im glad he has the condom on. i imagine his sperm chewing at my insides and i shiver, pushing him away.

i put on my clothes without cleaning myself up, i think he says something but i ignore him. 

he takes me home and i show the money to my roommates and they tell me i did a good job, that im brave, that theres no way they could do that stuff. i shrug and go to my room. 

that night i have bad dreams about my ex


End file.
